En La Oscuridad
by AdaHetfield6
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tenemos a Helena sola y sin electricidad en su departamento? ¿Y si a eso le agregamos una visita de su furtiva amante Ingrid Hunnigan? IT'S YURI TIME! (Si no es de tu agrado, no lo leas!) Marcado cómo M por el contenido sugestivo que se mostrará.


_**Hola hola! qué tal? *-* antes que nada, éste proyecto es parte de un reto llamado "Yuri Time" xD que salió de una alocada platica con Lirionegro1, Motoko y Ness *-* ellas también están participando así que vayan a leer! (y apoyen el Hunniper!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, en este caso, CAPCOM; lo único mío es la trama**_

_**Sin más que decir (realmente se me olvidó que más iba a escribir) a leer!**_

* * *

**_En La Oscuridad_**

Cinco meses después de todo el caos vivido en China y Tall Oaks, Helena Harper se encontraba otra vez en su acogedor apartamento, con un pequeño percance, por atrasarse en el pago de la electricidad, terminaron cortándole el suministro, dejándola sólo con la débil luz de unas cuantas velas. Entonces se puso a pensar, ¿Cuándo sería el día que podría vivir su amorío con Hunnigan abiertamente?... Durante más de un año había tenido que conformarse sólo con sus pequeños y pasionales encuentros furtivos; viviendo sólo de un amor a oscuras, noches de pasión que se repetían en cada oportunidad que tenían para verse tanto en el departamento de Hunnigan cómo en el departamento de Helena. La fría brisa que entró por una ventana abierta resopló en la nuca de Helena, causándole escalofríos; de inmediato la castaña se paró a cerrar la ventana, y en eso el sonido de la puerta, la hizo girarse, dejando incompleta su tarea de cerrar el ventanal, fue a abrir tan rápido cómo le fue posible, y en el momento, se encontró con ella.

Apenas podía distinguir debido a la falta de luz que había en aquel lugar, pero sabía que era ella, sabía que la persona que tenía en frente suyo era Ingrid, la cual estaba ahí para informarle de su próxima misión; Helena la invitó a pasar, y eso fue lo que la mujer de anteojos hizo. Al entrar al departamento notó que casi todo estaba en penumbras, salvo por la tenue luz que emanaba de aquellos tubos de cera – ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó Hunnigan mirando a los alrededores, y Helena suspiró –Me cortaron la electricidad por atraso de pago – respondió sin más para después cerrar la puerta. Amaba cuando Hunnigan se tomaba la molestia de ir a su departamento por si tenía algún percance justo cómo el que estaba teniendo justo ahora, siempre había sido tan buena y considerada con ella desde que entró a trabajar a la D.S.O., amaba eso y por supuesto amaba a Ingrid, mucho más de lo que se había podido imaginar… En su pasado nunca fue muy dada a los sentimientos, siempre iba de una desilusión tras otra, hasta que un día decidió que ya no sería así, entonces durante un buen tiempo se mantuvo sólo jugando con los sentimientos de las personas; quien iba a pensar que aquella mujer le daría algo más que felicidad a su vida… tenía en claro que el principio de aquel amor había sido un poco extraño; Helena se consideraba completamente heterosexual hasta hace un tiempo atrás, pero las cosas dieron vuelcos tan inesperados, tantas cosas que ocurrieron entre ella y su compañera, su confianza, su calidez, su personalidad… todo fue distinto desde entonces, comprendió que el ser humano tenía una increíble capacidad de amar, comprendió que al final del día, no existían ni hombres ni mujeres, ni homosexuales ni lesbianas… sólo personas que se enamoran de personas, por su simple forma de ser, por su simple esencia, por el simple pero significativo rastro que dejan en la vida de uno. Le sonrió con ternura una vez le la volteó a ver, siempre quedaba atrapada en aquellos ojos cafés que se ocultaban tímidamente detrás del cristal de esos anteojos.

–Ven aquí – dijo tendiéndole la mano para que la tomara, acto que respondió la morena regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, una vez que la tuvo cerca, la abrazó sin más, dejándole sentir todo ese cariño que había dentro de ella –Mira que eres descuidada, deberías tener la fecha de pago en el calendario – vociferó la asistente entregándose al abrazo de su compañera, mientras que ésta le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla, que después fueron desviándose hacia sus labios, de ésta forma fundiéndose en un apacible beso que iba lleno de ternura. Helena hizo su abrazo más fuerte, provocando que Hunnigan se pegara más a su cuerpo y arrancándole un pequeño suspiro por el simple hecho de tenerla tan cerca; la castaña aún con toda esa oscuridad la llevó hasta su habitación, y una vez adentro se dejó caer con su acompañante a la cama, sus pulmones comenzaron a pedir oxigeno y entonces se separaron, Harper aprovechó esa oportunidad para perderse nuevamente en sus ojos, le encantaban, le hipnotizaban, le tentaban… con delicadeza retiró las gafas de su compañera para poder verla mejor, volvió a sonreírle, y la muchacha que se encontraba debajo de ella hizo lo mismo.

Hunnigan posó tenuemente su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de su compañera, para después regalarle una delicada caricia, que hizo que la piel de Helena se erizara, al tiempo que el brillo del deseo aparecía en aquellos ojos color miel –No deberíamos… tienes una misión mañana… – dijo la morena entre beso y beso, provocando que la agente se detuviera para mirarla nuevamente –Ingrid… nunca sé cuando será la última vez que te vea… nunca sé si regresaré con vida – susurró la castaña con una voz que se escuchaba algo quebrada; el simple hecho de pensar en que jamás volvería a verla le dolía, pero era parte de su trabajo, era parte de servir a su país… no podía fiarse de la vida, y no lo decía por ser agente del gobierno, aunque fuera cualquier persona, cualquier cosa podría pasar… y sólo de imaginarse que la dejaría sola en algún momento le atormentaba –Quiero amarte hoy… cómo si no hubiera un mañana… – soltó de una forma casi audible, pero sólo para ella; Ingrid simplemente no pudo resistirse, Helena le había enseñado que la vida debía vivirse siempre cómo si fuera el último día de nuestra existencia, Helena le había enseñado a vivir… La amaba, y no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

Unió sus labios con los de Helena en un beso lleno de pasión, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los castaños cabellos de su amante; por su parte la agente se dedicaba a acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de Ingrid, pasando de su rostro, su pecho, su abdomen, sus piernas, hasta llegar a aquella parte que rogaba por un poco de atención del tacto de la castaña, acarició la intimidad de su compañera aún por encima de la tela, y cómo respuesta un tímido gemido salió de los labios de Hunnigan. Los labios de Helena bajaron hasta el cuello de Ingrid, lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos que arrancaban gemidos cada vez más audibles; mientras la oficinista comenzaba a arrancar a ropa de su compañera, despojándola de la mayoría de sus prendas superiores y dejando ver únicamente el sostén de la mujer de ojos miel; la castaña imitó las acciones de su acompañante, entonces se detuvo a contemplarla nuevamente, admirando cómo su piel brillaba gracias a la luz de las velas; sin poder resistirse más, la besó fervientemente, con hambre, con ansias, con lujuria y deseo, mordió su labio inferior para después deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de Ingrid, ella correspondió a su deseoso contacto, moviendo su lengua a la par que la de la agente… un tenue pero placentero roce en la parte de abajo la hizo enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de Helena, provocando que ésta gimiera complacida y extasiada por su acción. Besos, suspiros, jadeos, gemidos, caricias, mordidas… Era su forma furtiva de amarse, de saber que en ese momento nada más importaba, nada más que su amor, y en cada noche se lo demostraban mutuamente.

**oOo**

Salió cuidadosamente del cuarto de baño esperando no despertarla, sonrió para si misma al observarla sumida en sus sueños… Ingrid se había convertido en uno de los pilares fundamentales de su vida, ella era su razón de ser, el motivo por el que luchaba por mantenerse con vida en cada misión… ella simplemente lo era todo en su existencia, y se sentía afortunada de tenerla a su lado y de que sus sentimientos fueran plenamente correspondidos, no importaba si tenía que vivir de un amor furtivo, Hunnigan siempre sería su cómplice, su confidente y su soporte.

Se sentó justo junto a ella sin dejar de mirarla, se veía tan delicada y tan bella… simplemente no podía evitar el hecho de sonreír anchamente cada vez que la miraba; recorrió un tierno camino de besos sobre la espalda de la mujer que yacía plácidamente dormida sobre su lecho y después se levantó para mirar la hora; Se le hacía tarde para partir a su próxima misión y no quería apartarse de Ingrid, pero al menos tenía cómo consuelo el hecho de que podría escuchar su voz estando tan lejos. Le regaló el último beso y sin más tomó sus cosas y salió de su apartamento, tal vez cuando regresara podría ir a pagar su recibo de electricidad, o tal vez esperaría un poco… realmente había disfrutado más de lo normal con las velas cómo única iluminación, había disfrutado más de su amante en la oscuridad.


End file.
